notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 61: Gutless (The Shadowfell Saga with Brennan Lee Mulligan)
'''Gutless '''is the sixty-first episode in the series and the third episode in The Shadowfell Saga. The Band of Boobs join Deadeye (Brennan) on a covert mission to the Red Fen -- a fabulous vampire club. Hardwon gets into it with some pretentious blood suckers, Beverly questions his faith, and Moonshine finds a new rival. Plot Synopsis In Deadeye's home, the gang discusses their next steps. Deadeye reveals that Ambrose Montgomery, leader of the vampires in town, is the one who created the mists around town, but also has several Lanterns which can allow people to escape. However, these are under lock and key, and Ambrose is usually only willing to part with these Lanterns for doing the most morally repugnant tasks. Fortunately, Deadeye has a contact who may have a slightly less unpleasant task at the Red Fen that would allow them to escape. Before heading out, the BoB dress up to embrace the Adams Family/Western theme, and we get some hints into Deadeye's more than slightly crazed psyche. Taking the long way into town to avoid the revenant territory, they arrive at the Red Fen, a nightclub where vampires openly feed on willing humans. It's full of drunk humans and vampires drunk on their blood. As the characters express interest in having a tryst with a few of the notable vampires, Deadeye strongly urges them not to. Seeing his warning fall on unreceptive ears, he quickly heads upstairs to meet his contact. After he leaves, Beverly suggest they keep secret from Deadeye that Lydia is a revenant, and Hardwon agrees. Moonshine convinces them not to keep any secrets from her half-brother. The scene then cuts to Deadeye upstairs, and it turns out his contact is none other than Beauregard Montgomery, one of the higher ups in the vampire family. With a dead body on the floor, and the girl rescued in the previous episode bound in the corner, it's clear Deadeye will go to any length to get a Lantern. Beau assigns Deadeye the task of eliminating the revenants in town, and gives him some special bullets that will allow him to do the job. Deadeye grills him to make sure the Lantern will be available when the job is done, and Beau promises him it'll be done. We cut back to Moonshine, who is continuing to reassure Bev and Hardwon about Deadeye's trustworthiness. They agree, and decide to enjoy themselves while in the club. After Deadeye returns, he says they're good to go, and tries to leave as quickly as possible. However, on their way out, two more Montgomery vampires, Scarlet and Waylon, send thralls to invite Hardwon and Beverly up to their rooms. Deadeye knows that this is due to their virgin blood, and these two Montgomeries have particular tastes, so he slips his eye and hand into Beverly's pocket to keep an eye on them. As he tries to convince Moonshine that Hardwon is actually a virgin, Beverly and Hardwon approach the two powerful vampires. Before heading upstairs, Hardwon questions if it will be a sex thing, or if they're getting their blood sucked. After hearing the focus will be more on blood than fooling around, Hardwon calls them freaks and starts a fight. The vampires quickly attack the two, until Deadeye, not wanting to attack his employers, tries to convince the two that Beverly is already claimed (by using his planted hand to create two puncture wounds in Bev's chest). The two vampires don't quite buy it, but are willing to let Beverly go as long as they get to keep Hardwon. The fight continues, with six thralls joining in, and Hardwon is very quickly downed and then killed by Scarlet, turning him into a vampire who is in thrall to her. Deadeye ends the fight by revealing that he is working for the Montgomery family, and saying he needs Hardwon in one piece for his mission (Scarlet was in the process of tearing him apart). At the threat of Ambrose's anger, Scarlet and Waylon let the characters go. The group, with the newly vampire-ed Hardwon, head to a nearby quiet graveyard to discuss their plans and Deadeye's deception. He reiterates his worldview ("Everything just sucks here"), and justifies his peaceful course of action in the bar. Moonshine swears vengeance on Scarlet, to free Hardwon from her control. Deadeye also lets on that the revenants aren't quite as bad as they seem, and Beverly recalls his sword dimming after attacking them. They convince Deadeye that switching sides and fighting the vampires instead of the revenants is the right thing to do, and head towards their home base. Music and Sound Effects * "Crackling Fire" by sagetyrtle at Freesound.org. * "Club chatter, London" by mlteenie at Freesound.org. * "Drained" by Emily Axford. * "Gutless" by Emily Axford. * "The Blows of a Friend, Not a Foe" by Emily Axford. * "The Montgomerys" by Emily Axford. * "The Red Fen" by Emily Axford. * "Grimhawk" by Emily Axford. * "The Fat Monk" by Emily Axford. * "Deadeye" by Emily Axford. External Links *Headgum *Spotify *NADDPod Subreddit Thread Category:The Shadowfell Saga Category:Season 1